This invention relates generally to hanger combinations and, more specifically, to hanger combinations suitable for displaying merchandise.
The mass marketing of small merchandise items requires efficient systems for displaying the merchandise items at retail establishments. One very popular system for displaying merchandise items is to hang the merchandise items on horizontal display rods as illustrated in FIG. 1 of this application. To accomplish this, the distributor of the merchandise items frequently attaches a display hanger mechanism to each item of merchandise so that each item of merchandise can be immediately affixed to horizontal display rods at resale establishments. In the prior art, such display hanger mechanisms are one-piece units as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The problem with the use of such one-piece display hanger mechanisms is that they project outwardly beyond the perimeter of the merchandise item to which they are attached. This makes it very awkward to pack and ship the merchandise items and adds considerably to the expense of packing and shipping the merchandise items.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device for hanging merchandise at a retail establishment which avoids these problems in the prior art.
The invention satisfies this need. The invention is a hanger combination suitable for displaying merchandise items. The hanger combination comprises (a) a base plate for fastening to the back of an item of merchandise, and (b) a hanger rail slidably attached to the base plate such that the hanger rail can be alternatively moved between a first hanger rail position wherein the hanger rail is proximal to the base plate and a second hanger rail position wherein the hanger rail is spaced apart from the base plate by a distance of at least about xc2xd inch.